Breaking the Rules
by Mystical Magician
Summary: WARNING: Those of you that do not like the idea of an Artemis/Holly romance, don't read this fic. Don't worry, it's nothing mushy. I don't think it is anyway. Please R/R.


The Council filed into the breezy, brightly lit room that was silent, but for a few whispers and the rustling of clothes. The Speaker stood.

"After much thought on the matters of Artemis Fowl we have deemed this Mud Boy too dangerous for even our LEPs to handle. Therefore, we decree that any faerie making contact with said Fowl will be sentenced to a century in a prison chosen by the judge of the case." He nodded once to the audience before the Council once again filed out of the room.

Captain Holly Short would have jumped up and protested loudly had Commander Root not clamped his hand over her mouth and forcefully kept her seated. 

When at last the Council had left and the audience was free to leave, Captain Holly was the first to storm out of the room, anger blazing in her eyes, swearing under her breath about the egotistical bastards that made up the Council.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**6 years later at 1:00 A.M.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Fowl mansion was empty of its inhabitants except for the genius and criminal mastermind, Artemis Fowl, who was currently sitting in the large living room, reading by light of a lamp (which was worth around $700) having been unable to sleep.

He had grown to a height of 5' 8 1/2" and would probably stay around that height for the rest of his life. His complexion had become darker, which was only to be expected since it couldn't become any paler. Artemis' unruly dark hair was the same as ever with the exception of his bangs that partially obscured his eyes.

He absently brushed his hair out of his eyes and made a mental note to make an appointment with Pierre about getting it cut. 

At his parents' suggestion, he had taken one or two self-defense classes so that he would not be totally defenseless should Butler become...er...occupied. So he had, much to his awkward surprise, become quite strong.

Meanwhile his parents were away on a tour of the Caribbean and he had given Butler and Juliet the day off. After all, he had taken only the best self-defense classes, and how likely was it that somebody would break in on this one night?

Yet despite all odds it seemed that someone _had _broken in. His acute hearing detected the sound of light footsteps and the creak of the expensive oak floorboards. 

Artemis stood, and on silent feet, ascended the stairs and crept down the hall to his bedroom door where the noises were coming from. It was too dark to see any distinguishing features and the fact that the intruder was dressed in black didn't help. The funny was, it seemed that she waswearing a dress. But he must be mistaken, for no thief in her right mind would go around in a dress.

Artemis watched for a moment, warily, to see what she was doing. 

He was absurdly furious when she reached out to touch the gift from Holly, given to him six years ago after he had his father back and the Underground was set right again. Artemis hadn't heard from any of the People since then, and had long since put the coin on a silver chain to where as a necklace. He never wanted to forget or to one day wake up and think it had been a dream. 

The intruder was surprised to feel a hand clamp over her mouth and another hold her in place. She struggled so violently that she almost tore herself free of his grasp. Almost, but not quite.

Then Artemis noticed the pointed elfin ears and the familiar, albeit longer, auburn hair.

He let go of her and flipped on the light while saying, "Captain Holly Short I presume?"

Her momentum brought her forward a few feet and she spun quickly. The bright light made Holly pause as her eyes adjusted, and then she attempted to tear past Artemis who was blocking the door.

Artemis managed to grab her and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her there, incidentally trapping her arms as well. It looked more like a hug than anything else, with her back facing him, but Artemis was a bit preoccupied trying to keep the violently struggling Holly from escaping to think about something like that.

"Damn you Artemis Fowl!" she spat angrily while struggling. "Go to hell."

"Only if you come with me," he replied and blinked. Where had _that _come from?

Realizing that she wasn't going to get anywhere soon, Holly relaxed and stared at the ground, holding back her tears.

"You've grown," commented Artemis looking down at her 5' 4" height and willowy, muscular build. He didn't dare let go of her. "I didn't think elves grew so tall."

"We didn't either," said Holly listlessly. "Foaly was...," she choked on the lump in her throat, "was working on finding the answer. You've changed," she added abruptly, remembering the glimpse she saw of him before trying to shoot past him. "You're skin is darker and your bangs are longer." Holly recalled how they obscured his face and had an absurd longing to brush his bangs out of his eyes. "Stronger too." This one came out bitterly. She could have been long gone if it wasn't for him and his damn curiosity.

"What's with the dress?" he asked. Artemis had never imagined the captain in a dress. She was beautiful. The neckline was low so that the gold locket she wore was easily visible, and white sash was tied just below her bust. The material changed from smooth fabric to rougher material after the sash, hanging in folds down to just above the ground. The black set off her smooth, pale skin. "Most intruders prefer to wear something more comfortable."

She glared at the floor, since it was almost impossible to twist in a way that would allow her to see him. "A party," she said in disgust, remembering how Chix, had stuck to her all night until she had pretended to go to the ladies' room and found herself heading toward the Fowl mansion.

"Ah. Strict dress code."

"No shit," she snarled recalling, yet again, how much she hated this crap. And here she was, in one of those stupid dresses, talking to Artemis Fowl no less.

"Temper, temper, Captain. And I must say, I am curious to know why I haven't seen hide nor hair of a fairy for six years." _Especially you,_ he thought, startled.

A traitorous tear rolled down Holly's cheek. "The Council decreed that any fairy making contact with you would be sent to prison for a century. Those filthy bastards," she whispered vehemently. "They're just sore that you came out on top twice. And at 12 too. So now I suppose I have a load of crap to deal with. Then again, they'll probably just pick any prison and throw me in."

Artemis was startled. "I'm so sorry Holly," he murmured awkwardly. His warm breath tickled her ear. And here, this genius, this child prodigy who was practically finished with college, could not figure out the answer to the question on his mind. "Why did you come back?"

"I just felt that I had to," explained Holly helplessly. "I guess I was just being stupid." She tilted her head back to look at him, but only succeeded in resting her head on his chest. "But then," she said with a slight smirk, a shadow of her former self, "anyone would feel stupid next to you. Artemis Fowl, criminal mastermind and genius."

"Why don't you stay here for now?" he asked with an inward wince at her comment. He knew he had deserved it. "I'll help you."

A spark of hope flickered in Holly's eyes before extinguishing itself. She remembered that she was talking to Artemis Fowl and was disgusted with herself for almost believing that this criminal would help. "Go to hell," she stated again.

He flung her against the wall, knocking the breath out of her petite body, and pinned her arms behind her. 

"I'm trying to _help_ you, Holly," he hissed, bringing his face close to hers to get the point across as her chest heaved, trying to regain the air it had lost. He saw the anger, hate, and sadness in her eyes, and one more emotion hidden behind them.

"Why?" she questioned after catching her breath. 

Ignoring the question he brought his lips to hers and kissed her, gently at first, but with increasing passion. She froze in shock, and then returned the kiss, finding that she enjoyed it. 

Artemis straightened himself and supported her as her knees buckled from exhaustion. Smiling at how innocent and vulnerable Holly looked half asleep, he carried over to his canopy bed and laid her down before walking out of the room. He paused in the doorway.

"I'll find a way to help you," he vowed as he turned off the lights.

"Thank you," murmured Holly softly, as she drifted asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ha ha! My first and probably last Artemis Fowl fic, seeing as how I have no more ideas for any story about Artemis. If everyone who read this would be so kind as to review, it would be much appreciated. And I warned you about Artemis/Holly so those of you who don't like it, don't flame me. Thank you to all and to all a good night! ~Mystical Magician laughs maniacally as she exits the stage until she trips down the stairs~


End file.
